They call us monsters
by Charly Land
Summary: Era tan impúdico aquel niño al que el amor le rompió las alas, tal vez en los placeres de la carne buscaba liberación. Más no se daba cuenta que con un mounstro no se debe jugar porque te puede devorar. Pero Eren ha de aprender a amar a ese mounstro. Fic del Evento:Agosto2016."TRIFECTO" [Dedicado a Portgas. D Raven]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Shota. Riren. Mafia. Violencia. Lemon. R+18. Referencias al libro 'Lolita' de Nabokov.

 **Notas |** Fic para el _**#Evento:Agosto2016."TRIFECTO"**_ del grupo Dictadura Riren.

 **A** _Portgas D. Raven._ Felicidades en tu cumpleaños cariñín \\._./ Disfrútalo en grande.

 **Extensión | 5306** palabras

 **They call us monsters**

 **[Lotto]**

 _ **.**_

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ **.**_

"Eres mi suerte, por eso debo poseerte.

Déjame ensuciar tu pulcritud de la manera más perversamente elegante.

Seré tu maestro, tu formador.

Te enseñaré el verdadero significado de _De-vo-rar_ , porque soy un mounstro.

Ansío clavar mis colmillos en tu carne **"**

 _ **.**_

" _Ningún hombre logra jamás el crimen perfecto; el azar, sin embargo, puede lograrlo_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

Las suaves luces de las colgantes arañas de cristal bañaban una habitación que estaba impregnada de una ligera neblina mezcla de humo de tabaco y suave olor agridulce de champagne y coñac. Los murmullos le daban mayor tensión a la situación que se daba.

Cientos de billetes y fichas de juego adornaban la mesa en la que dos figuras se retaban con la mirada. Derrota contra Victoria. Uno de ellos, un tipo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules estaba muy sonriente, el otro, era un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises que sólo se dedicaba a ver sus cartas con una expresión aburrida. El sonriente hombre aventó las cartas sobre la mesa.

 _Carta Alta_

El muchacho de ojos grises no dice nada, simplemente en sus labios se desliza una sonrisa perversa y suavemente coloca sus propias cartas.

 _Escalera Real_

El hombre rubio se levanta azotando la mesa en un gesto indignado, parece tan molesto que quiere arrancarse el cabello, sus ojos fulminan a su contrario al que no parece afectarle en nada la amenaza implícita que baila en el aire, pero el rubio acepta su derrota y logra controlarse mientras se deja caer sobre el asiento, tiembla y finalmente habla.

—Está bien, mi Historia se irá contigo.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo quería a la mocosa con cara de rata inocentona?

— ¿Qué has dicho? Apostamos el mayor tesoro de cada uno, mi Historia lo es para mí.

— Ya veo — el de ojos grises se levanta y se encamina hacia la puerta, pero cuando ya se encuentra en el marco se detiene, gira y vuelve a sonreír de manera perversa —. ¿No es tu vida tú mayor tesoro?

— ¿Eh?

Aquello es lo último que puede articular el rubio, sus ojos se abren como platos y un hilo rojo se desliza en medio de sus ojos, un segundo después cae de espaldas, el líquido vital escapa de su cuerpo lentamente formando un enorme charco de sangre.

Los _**Shatei**_ que silenciosos habían presenciado todo, ahora están pasmados viendo como su líder yace muerto de un tiro certero en la frente.

— Esto ha sido un duelo de honor, no hay nada que vengar, ahora ustedes son del clan Ackerman-kai. Es todo lo que deben saber.

Salió completamente de lugar.

Afuera la luna llena brillaba con intensidad.

Hoy es una buena noche para ir a verle [espiarle].

— Uno más.

Un susurro.

Una promesa.

 _ **.**_

" _Mi niña, se sabía observada, que gozaba con la lujuria de esa mirada y hacia alardes de risas y jugueteos_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

Escondido entre las sombras de las ramas de aquel enorme árbol, los ojos grises recorren la figura de piel acaramelada que se acicala en la bañera. Tan ajeno, tan sumergido en su mundo como para darse cuenta que un mounstro lo acecha. Un mounstro que domó únicamente con sus ojos a una muy tierna edad.

O tal vez si lo sabe.

Pero le gusta fingir.

Mentir.

Ser un niño malo.

Ser una _**Lolita**_ y jugar con su¿ _ **Quilty**_?

Eso poco importa.

A él le gusta como ese mounstro lo mira, podría hasta decirse que con cariño, pero mejor le gusta pensarlo que es bestial atracción como fuego porque lo siente en cada poro de su piel, en cada vibración de calor que envía a través de su pensamiento. Puedo incluso tocar esos pensamientos que son tan poderosos y calientes.

 _Picantes._

Le gustan esos pensamientos. Esos retorcidos pensamientos que le hacen palpitar el vientre. Se acaricia el cuerpo con lentitud, sabiendo muy bien que sus movimientos son seguidos con minuciosidad, se le escapa una risa atolondrada y se levanta revelando su completa desnudez, sale de la bañera contoneando las caderas y con apariencia inocente empieza a secarse.

El hombre en el árbol chista molesto y de un salto se baja. Se pierde entre las sombras de la madrugada.

« Maldito niño impúdico. Le daré tal bofetada que le arrancaré la cabeza si sigue provocándome »

Dentro de la enorme casa, el joven deja caer la toalla, su pequeña función ha acabado. El frio vuelve a envolverlo y su sonrisa pícara se cae para formarse un rictus silencioso. Su vida es miserable, aunque muchos la clasifican de perfecta, de envidiable, él muy bien podría regalársela a cualquiera, a cualquiera que lo haga feliz, porque a él en cambio le hace inmensamente infeliz.

Él es un ave a la cual le rompieron las alas.

Él es Eren Jeager, un joven de catorce años. Un joven al que su padre le robó su destino. El amor sobreprotector de su padre le costó la libertad. Fue el amor quien se la quitó y sabe muy bien que el amor también puede regresárselo o tal vez una obsesión sea más práctica.

Eren no lo sabe, pero lo ansia.

Eren es un tipo de persona peculiar, él es el hijo de un amor prohibido. Descendiente directo del _**Kumi-cho**_ de todas las familias Yakuzas. Los más respetados y temidos, el clan más fuerte, los protegidos de los Ackerman-Kai la familia demoniaca. Su destino está marcado en tinta por el crimen de los más bajos y retorcidos mundos.

Pero su madre tuvo que enamorarse de nada más y nada menos que del jefe de todo el sistema policial de Japón. Y cuando Carla Inagawa murió defendiendo a su clan, Grisha Jeager empezó a darle cacería a todos los Yakuzas, porque según él, de esa manera su Eren — el recuerdo viviente de Carla — estaría a salvo, a salvo y en sus brazos.

« Lejos de ese peligroso mundo te mantendré y así estarás para siempre a mi lado »

Eren sospecha que su padre ya perdió la razón, a veces siente en sus abrazos y 'besos' cariñosos que su padre no lo ve a él, su hijo, si no que mira a Carla, el amor que perdió.

Su padre está confundido y ha formado un insana relación para con él.

Su padre lo quiere transformar en Carla.

Eren quiere escapar.

Pero Eren no tiene alas, Eren llora y su mente, la única libre, vuela entre los brazos letales de aquel hombre que lo persigue a donde quiere que va.

Tal vez algún día.

Tal vez.

 _ **.**_

Grisha Jeager contempla los rostros de los Jefes de las familias Yakuzas que han sido asesinados. Dos líderes muertos. Dos más y los clanes sólo tendrán un líder. El único heredero de la familia Ackerman-kai.

Levi Ackerman.

Aquel misterioso tipo de ojos tan filosos como una Katana, el hijo de Kenny Ackerman. Ese maldito que no supo proteger a su Carla y que fue el único que no formó el acuerdo de paz con el gobierno. Ese mounstro que fue exiliado y todos sus bienes arrebatados. Ahora su hijo está ahí, dispuesto a hacerse el emperador de todo ese mundo de porquería que eran los Yakuzas.

Los ojos de Grisha brillaron en rabia. El temor instalándose en su pecho, porque sabía muy bien, que al final del camino quien estaba era Eren, el verdadero líder de todos ellos, aunque no estuviese ocupando ese lugar. Y no, Grisha no permitiría que le arrebataran lo que él más quería.

Mataría a ese bastardo.

Era un juramento.

En el próximo paso de ese criminal, él estaría listo.

 _ **.**_

Levi Ackerman, nunca se consideró un tipo ambicioso, él es capaz de aceptar y afrontar la vida que se le ponga, nunca aspiró — pero actualmente lo hace — de convertirse en el líder de toda la mafia Yakuza, sabía muy bien que era el _**Nidaime**_ de la Familia Ackerman-kai, los cuales habían sido desterrados de todos los clanes. Habían perdido el honor. Lo perdieron exactamente en el mismo momento en que Carla Inagawa murió de un disparo en el pecho.

El azabache lo recordaba con claridad.

El día que perdió todo, el día en que conoció _**su**_ todo.

El inicio de su obsesión.

Tenía quince años, el día que Carla Inagawa presentó al futuro _**Kumi-cho.**_ Levi lo recordaba como el bebé de ojos esmeraldas intensos, decididos. Ojos que le hicieron perder el aliento. El bebé de chupón redondo y de una pistola de agua entre sus pequeñísimas manitas.

Pero los clanes no estuvieron de acuerdo, el niño era hijo de un _**Katagi**_ y para empeorarlo, de un katagi jefe de la policía de Japón. El niño fue la manzana de la discordia y un enfrentamiento entre los clanes dio inicio, porque ninguno aceptaría que un 'medio casta' los rigiera.

En solo dos horas el clan Inagawa-kai se vio emboscado y reducido en su castillo por los otros tres clanes: los Reiss-kai, los Zackly-kai y los Dawk-kai.

Los Ackerman-kai protegieron a sus líderes, pero eran dos contra tres, y en medio de todo, Levi sólo había protegido al _**Nidaime**_ de los Inagawa-kai, y entre tanto tiroteo, tres balas le traspasaron el cuerpo — pero ninguna a su pequeña obsesión—, fue ahí cuando todo se derrumbó.

Kenny prefirió retirarse para salvar a su hijo y abandonó a los Inagawa-kai.

El alboroto había sido tan grande que la policía se involucró y sometieron a los otros clanes, ahora totalmente divididos. Se creó el acuerdo de paz y todo el funcionamiento de los Yakuzas se vio sometido a los deseos del gobierno. Convertidos en peones para mantener el orden de los bajos mundos. En resumidas cuentas, dobles agentes entre las mafias internacionales.

A Levi le costó trece años el formarse la fama necesaria para reunir a todos los ex - miembros del clan y hacerse contactos con mafias extranjeras: la rusa, la norteamericana y la colombiana. Porque el Ackerman cumpliría sus deseo.

Le entregaría un imperio a su pequeña obsesión. Lo sentaría en sus piernas y juntos le regresarían el esplendor a su legado.

Levi sonreí ante sus pensamientos mientras observa una de las miles de fotos de su pequeña obsesión que guarda en su móvil.

¡Oh, como desea tenerlo entre sus brazos!

Pronto, muy pronto.

Sólo uno más.

 _ **.**_

" _Allí está ella, perdida entre todos, royendo un lápiz, detestada por los maestros, con los ojos de todos los muchachos fijos en su pelo y en su cuello, mi Lolita_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

Está ahí y a la vez no lo está. La escuela es un asco.

De pie escuchando la cháchara de su maestro parece prestar atención mientras sostiene el horrible vestido de holanes. Interpretaran _Romeo y Julieta_ , y como su vida es tan mierda y su maestro de literatura lo odia con todo su vejete cuerpo, él será _Julieta._

Eren ya puede escuchar todos los murmullos burlescos de sus hijos de puta llamados compañeros. Será el hazme reír de todos. Siente que la bilis le sube por la garganta y quiere vomitar cuando escucha quien será su _Romeo_. Nada más y nada menos que su némesis.

Jean Kirschtein.

Y no lo puede resistir. No lo hará nunca.

Le lanza el vestido en la cara a su maestro con toda la rabia contenida en su pecho y sale en una carrera alocada hacia el patio. No se detiene hasta que llega a su rincón secreto. Un pequeña banca escondida entre un jardín de sauces.

Se muerde los labios mientras llora de manera silenciosa.

Una voz ronca y sensual lo hace saltar de su lugar.

— El causante de tus lágrimas debe pagar con sangre.

Eren gira el rostro.

Es _él._

 _ **.**_

" _La miré y la miré, y supe con tanta certeza como que he me de morir, que la quería más que a nada imaginado o visto en la tierra, más que a nada anhelado en este mundo_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

Levi lo había visto, desde su lugar en su lujoso auto convertible de vidrios polarizados. Sus ojos habían captado sus movimientos elásticos en la carrera alocada y también las lágrimas que ya bajaban de sus mejillas. Levi odiaba que él llorara y simplemente por dos razones poderosas. La primera y la que le hace rabiar, _nadie merece hacerle llorar_ y la segunda, _es que tenía una piel delicada que después de un llanto prolongado se inflamaba y enrojecía, volviéndose morbosamente seductor_. Ese espectáculo sólo él debía disfrutarlo.

Se bebería sus lágrimas pasando su lengua por aquellas dulces mejillas para luego iniciar un camino húmedo por toda su piel. El calor empezó a aumentar.

Salió del auto con mil sensaciones bullendo en su interior.

Deseo y enojo.

Y por primera vez se mostró ante él.

— El causante de tus lágrimas debe pagar con sangre.

Vio como el niño dio un brinco en su lugar, aquel gesto le hizo sonreír internamente. Era tan tierno. Pero luego el asustadizo chico cambió, se limpió las lágrimas y una sonrisa coqueta le nació en los labios. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

— ¡Ah, eres tú! — su lengua rosada se asomó entre sus labios cuando soltó ese ' _tú_ ' aquella palabra que su paladar pareció acariciar.

— ¿Sabes quién soy?

— No. Pero te he visto observarme. Puerco — dijo, sonriendo dulcemente—. Criatura repugnante. Yo soy un niño fresco como una flor, y seguramente tus pensamientos sucios han hecho un pervertido de mí. Debería llamar a la policía y decirle que me has violado. Oh, puerco, puerco, viejo puerco.

Levi le vio feo durante un segundo pero luego se permitió saborear sus palabras. ¿Bromeaba? Sí, él bromeaba. En sus palabras absurdas vibraba una siniestra histeria. Levi sonrió junto a la risa atolondrada del jovencito.

Ese niño loco que después empezó a frotarse contra su cuerpo, preguntándole bobadas, como 'si usaba lentes de contacto, que ojos así no existían o si no era un robot, porque tenía la piel muy blanca y una expresión marmórea'. Luego le llamó ' _ **Damon Salvatore'**_ y se rio como demente.

El cómo terminaron en la casa del azabache con Eren cantando _**Somewhere over the rainbow**_ , con voz desafinada sentado en sus piernas devorando una manzana era una cosa muy sencilla.

El niño se había reído de sus ideas tontas durante casi cinco minutos, minutos que Levi sólo estuvo de pie como un bloque de hielo, y luego había reparado en el auto del Ackerman, su boca se había vuelto una O perfecta y le había pedido con cara de angelito corrupto que lo llevará a pasear.

Y sin palabras Levi había aceptado.

Durante media hora estuvieron dando vueltas por las calles cercanas al instituto y luego Levi sin pedirle su opinión se lo había llevado a su casa. El niño había entrado como un huracán de luz, diciéndole lo bonita que era su pulcra y blanca mansión, que aunque fuera tan monocromática tenía calidez.

El azabache lo veía, lo veía una y otra vez mientras Eren hablaba y hablaba hasta por los codos y reía, reía sin parar entre chiste y chiste, aunque algunos eran chistes malos. Y Levi se sentía egoístamente feliz aunque sabía que el niño estaba fingiendo, en cierta medida lo estaba haciendo. Lo sabía porque muchas veces que lo espió pudo ver lo opaco de sus ojos. Eren era infeliz.

Pero quiso y deseó pensar que él era la clave de su felicidad. Además que tenerlo ahí entre sus brazos, revolviéndose mientras reía y cantaba era la gloria.

Levi se perdió en su voz musical, con dulzura de manzanas. Sus piernas se estremecieron un poco. Era Eren, el colegial, devorando su fruto inmemorial, cantando a través de jugo, perdiendo una zapatilla, restregando el talón de su pie desnudo contra un sucio tobillo, sobre su piernas…y cada movimiento suyo le ayudada a ocultar y mejorar el oculto sistema de correspondencia táctil entre su ente enfermo y la belleza del cuerpo de piel de caramelo con hoyuelos, bajo el inocente uniforme de algodón.

Estuvieron toda la tarde compartiendo tonterías, conociéndose sin necesidad de conocerse. Total, podía ser la única que vez que se permitieran tal libertad y a la vez no. Era ya casi de noche cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de la hora que era y pegando un grito traducido en una blasfemia, salió corriendo directo a la puerta mientras levantaba su bolso y se despedía agitando la mano.

Levi le ofreció enviarlo a dejar, cosa que Eren aceptó gustoso.

El Ackerman se quedó de pie junto a la ventana mientras el jovencito se subía al auto que sería resguardado por sus hombres para llevarlo con seguridad, pero antes de que la ventanilla se cerrara y él lo perdiera de vista, el muchacho había salido del auto, regresando sobre sus pasos. Un instante después, Levi oía cómo su obsesión corría puertas adentro. Su corazón se ensanchó con tal fuerza que casi estalló en su pecho. Apretó los puños y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y simultáneamente Eren apareció jadeante con su uniforme diario, y cayó en sus brazos, y la boca inocente de su adorado, palpitante se fundió bajo la feroz presión de sus deseosas mandíbulas masculinas. En seguida lo oyó –vivo, inviolado– salir de la casa. El movimiento fatal se reanudó. La pierna dorada se introdujo en el automóvil, la puerta se cerró –volvió a cerrarse– y Petra, la conductora sentada al violento volante, se llevó a su vida en completo silencio.

Aquella noche Levi soñó con el cuerpo jadeante de Eren bajo suyo, mientras él lo bañaba con vino que después retiraba a lamidas y chupetones.

Para Eren, aquella noche fue otra de silencioso tormento, porque como cada noche su padre llegaba en la madrugada, pensándolo dormido se metía en su cama y lo envolvía en sus brazos para después hacer sus manos viajar por la piel que la pijama dejaba al descubierto mientras su caliente y errática respiración golpeaba el cabello del niño que mordiéndose los labios se tragaba su llanto.

Cuanto anhelaba su libertad, Eren.

Y haría lo que fuera por lograrlo.

Por esa razón, por su propio pie, Eren había ido a buscar a aquel hombre y propició múltiples encuentros, algunos nada inocentes, aunque no llegaron hasta el último limite, pero también hubieron encuentros didácticos.

El castaño hinchó un poco a Levi para que le enseñara cosas de los Yakuzas. Levi aceptó, claro que lo hizo y le enseñó como sostener un arma, como dispararla, como cortarle el cuello a un sujeto en sólo un segundo. Incluso esas clases fueron demostrativas.

Eren se dejó moldear en las manos del Ackerman, entregó su cuerpo a aquel depravado hombre que gustaba de sacarle fotos en posiciones obscenas. Por muy raro que fuera, a Eren hacer tal cosa no le parecía repugnante ni escalofriante, en cambió sentía que entre los descarados besos y las deshonrosas caricias de aquel hombre, su cuerpo se purificaba de la suciedad que su padre le hacía.

Eren también se obsesionó — enamoró — de aquel hombre.

 _ **.**_

¿Matarías sólo para demostrarme tu amor?

¿Con acciones impuras, tratas de demostrarme la fuerza y pureza de tan rarísimo sentimiento?

Bien. Muéstrame tu infierno, conviértelo ante mis ojos en un paraíso.

 _ **.**_

Levi es un asesino metódico y con clase, a él no le gustan los alborotos, ni empezar disputas innecesarias, odia el contacto de las personas, es que él las ve a todas sucias, sólo Eren para él es la excepción. Por eso siempre planea muy bien sus movimientos. Pero viendo como las manos desesperadas de Darius tratan de liberarse de su agarre no se pone a pensar en nada más que matarle, lejos quedó su magnífico plan de envenenarlo con alcohol, aunque lo que está haciendo no está tan lejos de su cometido inicial, lo ha hecho de manera errática y ahora allá afuera se escucha el tiroteo de sus hombres contra los de Zackly.

Unos momentos después el sonido de las sirenas de la policía inunda el ambiente.

Levi no se detiene.

Aprieta más el cuello del bastardo para terminar su trabajo. Un fuerte estruendo en la puerta y la madera salta en pedazos.

Levi ha terminado su trabajo.

Darius Zackly está muerto, con los ojos abiertos, vacíos en un gesto de terror, su cuerpo está hundido en una bañera repleta de champagne y coñac. Está muerto como el sucio borracho que es. Ahogado en alcohol.

Aunque sus palabras venenosas aún siguen en la mente de Levi, clavándose como un frio puñal.

«Sé porque haces todo esto, nos eliminas para que nos seamos obstáculos en tus insanos deseos de darle el máximo puesto a ese 'media casta', esa pequeña puta, puta igual que su madre, porque a ambos se los folla el mismo hombre. Ambos son nuestra mayor vergüenza y los que han causado nuestra destrucción. Son una vil perra que debería morir »

En ese instante la mente de Levi todo se oscureció y por eso ahora lo están apuntando con una 9mm, y lo hace esa persona que ahora tanto odia.

Grisha Jeager.

Los ojos grises del Ackerman aniquilaron al Jeager pero este le regresó la misma mirada. Ambos parecieron a punto de saltarse para sacarse los ojos y arrancarse la piel.

Pero aquello no sucedió y Levi fue sometido por unos malditos gorilas sin cerebro y llevado la prisión de máxima seguridad, sin orden judicial, sin juicio. Él ahora era el jefe de la mafia Yakuza, el criminal más buscado y peligroso, no había necesidad de aquello.

En aquel sucio y repugnante lugar fue golpeado un sinfín de veces y después de muchos años probó su propia sangre, su mente estaba desconectada maquinando a toda velocidad como escapar de ahí. Destruir al maldito de Grisha Jeager y secuestrar a Eren.

Llevárselo lejos y no mirar atrás.

Los sentimientos negativos le podrían el interior con cada segundo que pasaba. La habitación de barrotes se le hacía cada vez más pequeña, no sabía cuánto era el tiempo transcurrido, después de la tercera noche había perdido ese control, aquellos malditos le aplicaban fuertes sedantes, le había escuchado en que las próximas noches lo ejecutarían, de esa manera toda la red yakuza quedaría desintegrada y serían libres del crimen.

Malditos cerdos.

Ellos eran los criminales ahí.

Ellos eran los monstruos y se atrevían a llamarlo a él de tal manera.

En algún momento, Levi no sabía ya cual, empezó a perder movilidad, los medicamentos parecían haber destruido sus funciones motoras ¿Qué mierda le habían inyectado?

Una noche, lo sabía por el frio que hacía en la celda, escuchó las sirenas de alarma sonar a todo volumen, sólo unos minutos después, la celda contigua voló en pedazos, elevando un montón de polvo que le sacó una violenta tos a Levi.

No entendía nada, pero las voces que escuchó le hicieron saber que ya estaba fuera de aquel sucio lugar y que pronto podría arrancarle la cabeza a Grisha Jeager.

Una risa loca y una voz profunda y potente golpearon sus tímpanos. Levi se permitió cerrar los ojos un instante.

La rusa demente Hanji Zoe y el astuto norteamericano Erwin Smith habían llegado a sacarlo.

Preguntas llenaron su mente en aquel instante.

¿No tendrían que ser sus hombres quienes fueran a buscarle?

¿Qué hacían dos jefes de la mafia internacional ahí?

Unas manos pequeñas lo ayudaron a levantarse, aquella persona era más pequeña con él y con mimo aunque con dificultad lo ayudó a salir. El Ackerman veía sólo nubarrones de imagines, pero cuando estuvo fuera pudo distinguir a aquella persona. Su voz cantaría se lo hizo saber.

— No me gustan las historias Disney. Me gusta más _**Lolita**_ y tú eres mi depravado _**Quilty**_

Su risa musical le inundó los sentidos, luego su cuerpo se estrelló contra el piso. Eren lo había dejado caer. Desde su patética posición lo pudo ver, Eren ahora sostenía una bazuca y con decisión apuntaba hacía la prisión.

El grito potente de Grisha resonó en el lugar antes de que el silbido del proyectil eclipsara cualquier sonido. Un segundo después la explosión estalló, cubriendo todo de fuego y fumarolas de humo negro que se elevaron violentas hacia el cielo.

Levi cerró los ojos mientras reía como desquiciado.

¡Vaya niño más loco!

Lo había pervertido hasta los cimientos.

Ahora era suyo, completamente suyo.

Su pequeña obsesión.

Su mayor golpe de suerte.

 _ **.**_

Eren perdió el color cuando aquella noche hace tres semanas atrás había visto en el televisor las noticias. Ahí en esas imágenes estaba _**su**_ hombre con los ojos vendados, las manos atrapadas por grilletes y de su frente se escurría un hilo de sangre. Lo habían capturado, lo había capturado su padre.

El rencor que guardaba Eren por su padre terminó de llenar el vaso de ese sentimiento y se volvió odio.

Salió en medio de la noche corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Había llegado a la mansión de Levi casi ahogándose en jadeos desesperados, entre hipidos lastimeros le había contado a los _**Wakashu**_ de Levi que su líder había sido capturado y que debían ayudarlo a liberarlo.

Ellos ya estaban listos.

Estaban a sus órdenes, pero Eren se detuvo a pensar mejor las cosas. Atacar en ese preciso instante era estúpido, seguramente la seguridad estaba al máximo y llegar así por así sería perder la valiosísima estrategia de 'ataque sorpresa', Levi se lo había enseñado.

« Las venganzas y las guerras se hacen con esencia de muerto. A sangre fría »

Él había sido un buen maestro.

Armó un magnifico plan, contacto a los aliados de Levi y ejecutó con completa alevosía y premeditación su primer crimen.

Parricidio y Homicidio en masa.

Durante esas tres semanas entre cada turno 'remplazó' a todos los guardias de la prisión hasta que sólo quedaron los jefes, y en la noche del ataque los hombres de los aliados de Levi estaban posicionados en cada punto cardinal, francotiradores rodeaban y monitoreaban todo el terreno de un 1km a la redonda.

La última pieza faltaba.

Una pequeña llamada anónima avisando de que habría una posible fuga y su padre ya estaba al frente de todas las fuerzas armadas de la prisión.

Oh, pobre de él. Toda esa gente ya no era la suya.

Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta.

Los proyectiles volaron directamente hacia donde sabían estaba Levi y los infiltrados empezaron a disparar contra sus 'superiores'

Eren fue el que encabezó la entrada a la prisión, de todos modos ese enfrentamiento ya estaba ganado. Casi lloró cuando vio cómo su Levi estaba ahí tendido apenas respirando. Él era más pesado y se le haría muy difícil de sacarlo, pero no dejaría que nadie más le pusiera las manos. Nadie más se lo volvería a quitar de los brazos. Tuvo que arrástralo, le pidió muchas veces disculpas por hacerle pasar por esa tortura. Sabía que Levi se molestaría por el hecho de tener su cuerpo entre tanta mugre. Ya después él mismo se encargaría de su limpieza, lo haría con todo el fervor de un buen amante.

Entonces lo escuchó. El grito de Grisha, su padre.

El hombre le pedía una explicación, se veía tan desesperado y desolado.

Pero Eren ya no sentía más que odio por ese hombre. Ese que nunca fue un padre. Los oscuros sentimientos le ganaron, empezó a reír de amargura y dolor, dejó caer a su Levi y se metió un solo segundo en el auto.

Era hora de acabar con su miseria.

Sin compasión, sin piedad.

Disparó.

Las llamas se tragaron todo. Eren dio un gritó de Jubilo.

Era libre, totalmente y perfectamente libre.

La bazuca cayó y se dejó caer sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de su amante abrazándolo con toda la alegría de sentirse dueño de su propio destino.

La risa demencial de Hanji Zoe acompañó la suya mientras rodaba con Levi bien atrapado en sus brazos.

Tal vez fue en ese momento que se terminó de ganar el respeto o el temor de todo el clan Ackerman-kai.

Ahora era totalmente de Levi y parte de ese peligroso mundo. Él también era un mounstro.

Eren era tan feliz.

 _ **.**_

" _Dol, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía_ **"**

La próxima vez que Levi volvió a ser consiente de sí mismo, estaba en un globo aerostático, a más de seiscientos metros de altura, con su cuerpo cubierto de jugo de manzana y un muchachito degenerado haciéndole una experta felación.

El atardecer les bañaba los cuerpos en colores naranjas y rojizos y la sensación de tibieza en el globo hacía todo tan erótico. Ante toda aquella deliciosa visión Levi no puede evitar alentarlo para maximizar su disfrute.

— Muy bien, Eren. Sigue así. Me agrada.

 _Buen chico._

Se deleita con su placer, el que le da con su lengua mientras contempla ese trasero moreno que se mueve en un vaivén por su trabajo.

Está por terminar.

Le tira del pelo y lo aleja de él.

— Saca la lengua, Eren. Mucho más.

Su pequeño rostro compone una mueca extraña cuando lo siente impactar, tan caliente, espeso y amargo. Se escurre por su mentón, llega hasta su pecho e incluso ha manchado su pelo.

— Oh — el niño contempla la blanquecina esencia — Hay mucho está vez — su sorpresa divierte al depravado Yakuza.

— ¿Te agrada eso?

— ¿Si sale mucho, le ha gustado más?

— Así es.

Se le veía tan hermoso cubierto con su semilla.

— ¿Por qué estamos en un aerostático?

— Quiero que mi primera vez sea inolvidable, en las alturas sintiéndome como si pudiera volar — hace una pausa y se le limpia las manchadas semillas mientras hace un tierno puchero — ¿Me va a doler?

— Las primeras veces siempre duelen, Eren. Luego te va a gustar y se sentirá muy bien.

La sonrisa de Eren se ensancha y se coloca encima del cuerpo de Levi, su entrada rozándose con el nuevamente pene erguido del mayor.

— Entonces hágamelo.

 _Que niño tan loco._

Y viéndolo tan dispuesto, ese mounstro depravado dentro de él se desbordó, tomando el control.

— Voy a follarte hasta matarte.

Eren se tapa los ojos y tiembla un poquito. Levi ríe ante su tierna expresión y le abre las piernas, se detiene unos segundos a observar su bella figura. Tan bonito, casi parece frágil. No lo es.

Se lanza contra él y por un segundo Eren se resiste. Ah, Levi no lo dejará ir, ha caído en sus garras y será devorado.

— Sea suave, soy virgen.

Levi no lo escucha y muerde toscamente uno de sus tiernos pezones.

El niño grita y se retuerce.

— ¡No tan fuerte! Bas-ta…— gimotea —. Así no, no sea malo, soy virgen… usted lo sabe…soy vir… ¡Ayyy! — un grito desgarrador sale de su pecho al sentirse invadido, despojado de su pureza.

Levi sonríe de manera perversa.

— Tú me lo pediste, soporta.

— ¡Duele! ¡Duele muchísimo!

— Luego te gustará.

Él lo embiste sin control, lo muerde y su cuerpo se abandona a sus deseos habiendo perdido ya esa batalla. Acelera el ritmo y golpea ese punto delicioso en el interior del niño quien da un grito esta vez de placer, y Levi se siente en la gloria cuando comienza a sentir que el muchachito está por llegar al orgasmo, su miembro es apresado deliciosamente, entonces él también se deja ir cuando siente el orgasmo de su niño. Lo llena con su semilla ardiente, embistiéndole con furia, clavándose en los más profundo para que se extienda en sus entrañas.

El niño se retuerce boqueando, sudado, con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas coloradas. Levi le acaricia las caderas suavecitas.

— ¿Me odias, Eren?

El muchachito niega.

— Perdóname por esto, debió ser diferente.

— No, no, me gustó así. Así es usted, me encanta. Lo quiero.

Levi lo envuelve en sus brazos, deseando mantenerlo así.

— Te amo — le dice, pero el muchachito ha caído dormido presa del cansancio y de las sensaciones que aun bullen en su interior y lo arrastran a dulces sueños. Sueños que Levi hará realidad, aunque sea hierro y balas.

Eren es su mundo y él protegerá su mundo.

 **[Fin]**

 **Notas finales:**

 ***Aclaraciones***

 **Shatei:** Hermanos más jóvenes (los miembros de menor rango en el clan Yakuza)

 **Kumi-cho** : Es el jefe supremo de la familia Yakuza.

 **Nidaime:** El heredero de la familia Yakuza.

 **Katagi** : Personas comunes y corriente. Civiles. No Yakuzas.

 **Damon Salvatore** : Protagonista de The Vampire Diares.

 **Somewhere over the rainbow** : Canción en Mago de Oz.

 **Wakashu** : lideres menores.

¡Hey, Hey! Llegué tarde, inmensamente tarde, pero no pude evitarlo, me enferme, luego las tormentas no me dejaron en paz y aquí estoy, a un día de diferencia del plazo. Lamento mucho esto.

Pero bueno.

¿Qué le has parecido?

Creo que se me ha pasado la mano con el Lemon. Debo agradecer a toda chica que lo lea y comente. Sus reviews siempre son tan preciosos. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este trabajo.

 **¿Review?**

PD: Nabokov me enloquece. ¡Eren es bien bárbaro siendo Lolita!.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
